1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulically driven track-type vehicle, and more particularly to a hydraulically driven-type vehicle wherein hydraulic motors for driving the vehicle are arranged in the respective widths of tracks mounted on both sides of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the previously provided hydraulically driven track-type vehicles such as power shovels etc., hydraulic motors for driving the vehicle are located in the respective widths of tracks mounted on both sides of the vehicle and supplied with hydraulic fluid through high pressure conduits extending from the vicinity of pivot shafts projecting outwardly on both sides of the vehicle body and supporting track frames. In this hydraulically driven track-type vehicle, track frames on which hydraulic motors are mounted are arranged to be pivotable about the above-mentioned pivot shaft. Therefore, flexible pipes such as high pressure hoses, etc., each being made of rubber or synthetic rubber as a main part thereof are connected between hydraulic fluid pipes arranged in the vicinity of the pivot shafts and the hydraulic motors so that the displacement of the hydraulic motors due to movement of the track frames can be absorbed sufficiently. However, the previously provided hydraulically driven track-type vehicle wherein the flexible pipes are exposed in the lower portion of the vehicle body, and particularly in the peripheries of the track frames are disadvantageous in that the flexible tubes are liable to be damaged by external obstacles such as rock or the like thus making running of the vehicle impossible.